Samantha's Spells
Neophyte's Tricks These spells are spells that Samantha casts basically at will, rarely with any sort of verbal components or hand gestures of any sort. Flash: Creates a sudden, blinding flash of light. Frostfire Bolt: A small, short-range blast of icy blue fire that causes cold-based damage. Fomori Touch: Often included with a clawed swipe, causes three seconds' pause in a person's motion as they're disoriented. Gwydion's Tricks: Creates small illusory sounds at a short distance to confuse people. Goibniu's Blessing: Repairs mundane objects of damage that has not destroyed them. Ogma's Teachings: A pair of simple cantrips that, while concentrated on, allow magical auras to be seen and mystical writing to be read. Gwydion's Finger: Light objects (no more than a few pounds) can be telekinetically moved. Whispered Words: Allows a whispered message to be sent to a person known up to a half mile away. The First Tier The spells of this tier are low-level conjurations that Samantha can usually wield several times in the course of a day. If she overtaxes her limits within a day, she will sometimes wield the energy reserved for greater magics to accomplish these, making it possible to produce these effects easily numerous times in a day. Brighid's Armor: A field of invisible protective energy around Samantha that serves similarly to a flak jacket in terms of ability. Usually up, as a single casting lasts almost half the day. Elatha's Reflected Face: Creates a series of duplicate images of Samantha that disappear whenever struck, making it temporarily difficult to target the 'real' her. The Fomori's Face: Causes Samantha's body to take on the shape of any humanoid creature, even a specific person, of up to 1' difference in height and 50% difference in weight for several minutes. Frostfire: Samantha does not need to speak when casting this. Creates a sheet of blue-flames that cause cold-based damage instead of heat in a fan waving out from Samantha's body for about fifteen feet. Frostfire Bolt: Samantha does not need to speak when casting this. This creates multiple quick bolts of concentrated frostfire to strike a target at greater range. Gwydion's Breath: A short range hypnotic spray that can temporarily blind and stun an opponent. Gwydion's Mask: Samantha does not speak to turn this spell on. It causes her to be completely invisible to any form of visual perception for several minutes, or until she takes an offensive action. Luchtaine's Trick: Uses magic to unlock a locked or barred door. It is, however, less effective against modern, computerized locks and may take multiple uses to break past them. Shelob's Web: Creates a field of thick, sticky and unnaturally strong spider webs in a sphere from the point of Samantha's choosing. Shield of the Sidhe: A spell that creates an invisible shield of force in front of Samantha, glowing when struck. Lasts a few minutes. Touch of Balor: A debilitating purple ray meant to sap the physical strength of an opponent for a few minutes if it strikes. The Second Tier These midling grade magics are more potent but still well within her normal tolerances. In the course of a day she could probably produce these effects if pressed almost as many times as she could those of the first tier, so long as she was not forced to drain her magical power for lesser magics. Barrow Gate: A fast, short-distance teleportation spell. Samantha does not need to see the destination, which can be up to two foot-ball fields away, but she must be aware that it is possible to reach the point in question. Gwydion's Smile: Creates an illusion that affects all five senses, which can last for several minutes. Gwydion's Veil: Creates a large illusory hypnotic pattern that can mesmerize a number of targets so long as they can see the whirling, hypnotizing patterns. Lasts for a few minutes. Ogma's Eye: For several minutes, Samantha attunes her sight to the arcane, able to see through magical auras and more easily identify ongoing magical effects, enchantments, magical items and spells. Ogma's Dictum: Samantha engages in a battle of will against an enchantment or spell by an opposing sorcerer in an effort to negate or destroy the magical effect. It will not turn off permanent effects. The Raven Queen's Call: Creates a fiendish illusion of the subject's worst fear, conjured from their own mind. The shock can cause severe physical distress, even a heart attack for weaker willed targets. The Succubus' Kiss: Samantha Does not need to speak when casting this 'spell.' Samantha, through skin to skin contact (usually a kiss), drains some of the life force of a target, healing herself. Tanaris' Fury: Pretty straightforward. A lightning bolt arcs out of the sky or Samantha's hand at targets in a line in front of he or a small space at the point of impact. Witch's Hex (Usually unnamed): Samantha does not need to speak when casting this spell. A straightforward but potent hex that brings misfortune to the person it strikes, making it harder to concentrate on anything that they wish or weakening their resolve in combat for a period, usually about an hour to a day. The Third Tier Much more potent but still of a midling tier, these powerful spells are Samantha's most potent at the time of the end of the "Invidia" chapter. She can only perform these spells a handful of times in a day before this level of magic is tapped for her. Until she gains greater understanding and power, too, she will not be able to ascend beyond this tier. The Crooked One's Laughter: A powerful hex that, if successful, can shrink a target down to palm-size. If Samantha wishes, this hex may turn a person into a toad, mouse or other small and relatively impotent figure. It lasts for about an hour. Frostfire Cone: Samantha Does not need to speak when casting this spell. A wide and long cone of frostfire in a veritable torrent of freezing temperatures to a wide area of threatened foes. Hidden in Danu's Embrace: Using a focus that is a duplicate of the chest in question, it places an expensive chest (Samantha's is an expensive ebony coffin) into an extraplanar point for safe keeping, ostensibly “under the hill”. Anything that could fit in the container can be stored within it. The spell is used to summon and dismiss the coffin to its hiding place, once each per spell's casting. Luchtaine's False Realm: Creating a false landscape, Samantha forms a vision that affects the five senses for a radius of 50 yards, causing illusionary terrain to exist, up to and including buildings and structures with false detail. It lasts for about half a day at most, though interacting with the false structures can offer a person the chance to recognize them for what they are. Manannan mac Lir's Ruse: Designed to interfere with a scrying spell to view a place remotely, it creates a detailed and false illusion that lasts for about half a day but encompasses no more space than a small room. The illusion, however, remains static and unmoving if not concentrated on. Nuada's Embrace: With concentration, for the span that she can hold her breath, Samantha can pass through solid stone, but only through stone. If the duration ends while she is still within stone, she is shunted out of it and suffers considerable pain. The Prepared Gambit: One of her more powerful illusions, it lingers and remains unseen, triggered in the future by a pre-scripted event. Though the illusion lasts no more than a minute, it encompasses all five senses. Balor's Fel Eye: One of Samantha's eyes bears a baleful curse for a minute, weakening those she gazes at, and potentially causing to flee in fear if not strong-willed. For weak-willed souls, it can knock them unconscious for about two hours. The Fourth Tier The Fourth tier is one wielded by particularly powerful and dangerous magi of incredible potency. Its abilities can cause effects impacting much larger ranges and numbers of people, along with potentially closer to permanent effects. Without mastering the third tier, however, it is a field of study beyond Samantha. The Master's Arts The study of Archmagi. Any spell from this small category has the potential to alter reality or cause devastating effects over wide-areas. While Samantha potentially has the ability to ascend to this level, given time, it is the work of considerable time and mastery to achieve. (Pathfinder RPG is property of Paizo Entertainment and used through the Open Game License, and was used as guidance in fashioning the types of spells that Samantha wields.)